The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting diode display means, whereby a plurality of light-emitting diode chips is arranged and contacted on a system carrier composed of interconnects, and whereby the light-emitting diode chips are individually embedded respectively in a light-guiding channel composed of a diffusely scattering plastic and having a light exit window.
Such display arrangements are known in the prior art. What is referred to as a leadframe is employed as a system carrier for the light-emitting diode (LED) chips. A standard structure having what are referred to as dual in-line (DIL) terminals has been established in recent years for these display arrangements, however this standard does not satisfy the current demands for surface-mountable components. In particular, the known displays are not adequately temperature-resistant in order to withstand flow soldering required in SMD (surface mounted device) technology. Moreover, the electrical terminals are not readily SMD-compatible.
Initial solutions to this problem have only been in the replacement of the individual segments of the display by, for example, individual SOT-23-LEDs. Such solutions, however, are complex and uneconomical.